Talk:MK14 Mod 0/@comment-70.92.67.13-20121021222533/@comment-137.186.211.56-20121129052535
AN-94 TactOP is suited for mid/long range. Recoil can get out of hand, and from what I found, in Close Quarter Combat, the AN-94 TactOP failed at times. Good luck going full auto with this gun too. You MUST tap-fire with this to fully bring out the potential of this gun. Overall, it's an OK gun. If you do get the AN-94 TactOP, use it strictly for mid/long range combat, since it is most effective there. Don't rush with it, as you will lose. Hipfiring isn't great with this gun, but it does get the job done if you land the first few hits. Pros of AN-94 TactOP: -Slightly more damage than the MK 14 Mod 0. -Better accuracy, infact, one of the most accurate ARs in the game. -Does well in mid/long range combat. -Strong 2-3 hit kill on Medium/Light/Recon Vesters. (2 hit on back). If up against Hauser/Heavy Vesters/Tanker Vesters, it is still a good 2-3 shot kill. (Against Hauser it may be a 4 shot to the front, depending on how far you are + slight damage drop off, and as well where you hit, but this isn't likely) Cons of AN-94 TactOP: -Forced iTech Scope, limiting its full potential. -Very hefty recoil. -Heavy. -Effectiveness in CQB is not good. _____________________________________________________________________ MK 14 Mod 0 is suited for any range. The advantage of having the single fire option is that it barely has any recoil, allowing for more precise shots, and you conserve ammo. As well, you can choose what scope you want on it. When scoped in with an ACOG, if you go full auto at someone at a long distance, the first 4-5 shots go up a bit, and there's barely any recoil for the first few shots. Burst with 4-5 shots in this case if you are shooting mid to long range. You can rush with this gun. In Close Quarters Combat, this will EFFECTIVELY take down anyone, even SMG users, so go full auto up close. It can pick off a lot of heads too, and you can get a lot of random headshots with this gun. Hipfiring with this gun is very good Pros of MK 14 Mod 0: -Has 2 different firing modes, which both are useful in most situations. -Suited for any range/effective in any range. -Can customize it with any scope. -Doesn't have much damage drop off. -It is silent when drawn out, which can help with flanking an enemy/group. -In exchange for a slight drop in damage/accuracy, the MK 14 Mod 0 gains a very big increase in fire rate, a good amount in portablitly, has the standard 30/90 ammo count, and recoil is reduced significantly, comparing with the M14 variants. -Strong 2-3 hit kill on Medium/Light/Recon Vesters. (2 hit on the back). If up against Hauser/Heavy Vesters/Tanker Vesters, it is still a good 2-3 shot kill. (Against Hauser it may be a 4 shot to the front, depending on how far you are + slight damage drop off, and as well where you hit, but this isn't likely) <------ Copy and pasted. 'Cons of MK 14 Mod 0: ' -The gun is big and it takes up some of your view/surroundings when moving around. -Lower accuracy than the other M14 variants, but then again, that doesn't matter. _____________________________________________________________________ Overall, I would go with the MK 14 Mod 0, becuase of its versatality in game. I have used both guns in game, and I find that the MK 14 Mod 0 can hold its ground against anyone, whereas with the AN-94 TactOP, it can only hold its ground in mid/long range combat.